Mama Bear
by MadiGriffindor
Summary: This story is about a girl, who dreams of a family, and maried couple dreams of a child, but they still don't know what a surprise fate had prapered for them.
1. Madi

Hi, my name is Madi, I'm from Boston, it's the capital and most populous city of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts in the United States. My hobby is figure skating, it's not a hobby, my routine job, my life, my soul, but over time, it gets harder, because I live in an orphanage, I'm orphan... ISU gives a small scholarship, therefore my orphanage should to pay for me. Recently I was injured and I was told that if I repeat this again, I will no longer be engaged in FS. I don't have parents, since birth, when I was 1 year, they killed in a car accident and now I live here. In this place, nobody loves me, a lot of people ignoring me and hate, even adults, so I live on the ice, someone said that "She was born, on the ice", and they will be right, I was born here. I really like jumps, despite the fact that I'm still small, only 13, I'm already jumping quads. My favorite is Lutz and Loop, the most difficult in figure skating, unfortunately, it's not stable yet, but I'm working on it, every day, I wake up at 5:30 am, and go to trainings, three hours on day it's ice, and one half it's total physical activity or choreography, and of course I hate this — classic or ballet, it's so boring! But I know, that important, because in figure skating must be very well flexibility and posture. Therefor, many kids and even adults envy me, because I'm strong, skinny and successful, my coach tells everyone, that I'm a future Olympic Champion and proud of me, he is Rafael Arutyunyan, now his the most successful student is Nathan Chen and I really want to be like this guy, he teach me how to do quads and take care of me. He and couch persuaded the director, Mister Colins, for a long time to give me the opportunity to continue. Tomorrow there will be very serious competition and I needs good night's sleep, but not today... I already said that not everyone loves me, my teacher in the orphanage, Miss Johnson, she was very harmful and nasty, as soon as I arrived from school, she started screaming and cursing at me.

"Madi! Where are you in the firs two lessons?"

"I was at the rink, I had workout"

"How tired I am of your trainings! Why are they carried out during school?"

"I don't know, tomorrow will be competition, and I should prepared"

"Anyway you will be punished, because you missed classes."

"No please! I can't! I won't be like that anymore! I promise..."

"No, you already promised me... Today you spend the night in the basement."

In this orphanage had a punishment for spending time or night in dark basement, some house itself was small, three floors, on the firs two floors there were 10 rooms, children lived strictly girls with girls, boys with boys. Madi's room was on the second floor, little place with six beds, there lived only girls different ages, even in the room she doesn't have a friends, but girl wasn't sad about it, she woke up early and went to bed late, because of homework, yes Madi studied at school, and it was hard for her.

The strict Miss Johnson took her to the basement. There were very dark and dirty, a lot of old boxes lying around, with many different things, from paintings to iron pipes. Madi sit on the cold ground and leaned on one of the boxes, it was cold there, because of winter. So she sat all night and only in the morning she was released.

"Get out."

"What time is it now?"

"6:30 am…"

"O my Gosh, It's late! I should prepare to my competition!"

She run out and start to pack her bag, Madi put the first thing, of course, skates and suit, this were more important things than all. After pack the necessary,girl left for place, where the event will take, and she didn't go by bus or underground bu run, since there was no money for such luxury... When she got to right place, there Aratyunyan met her and they started morning training on ice.

I think I got a sick... To my mind I have temperature, sore throat, today my workout was failure I didn't do more one jump, you can call me a champion in the fall...

"Madi! What's wrong with you today!?"

Coach start to get angry

"It's ok, I just tiered..."

"Already!? We've only just begun, get together!"

I made another jump, but nothing came of it.

They finished training and both were out of sort, Rafael was waiting for a start at the side and Madi in the locker room. Today will be a short Programm and after tomorrow should be free. Competition begun and Madi was in the last warm-up, she had third start number. When she went out the ice, she felt bad and became nervous. Today she wiped all the ice herself, after finish in kiss and cry, she received low marks and was in ninth place. It was sad and she run out of the rank... Couch did not have time to catch up with her.

**I'm sorry for mistakes, Eanglish not my native language... So if you guys enjoy this story, can you write comments or something else and I can understand continue or not ;)**


	2. Clarke

Clarke

Hello everyone, my name is Clarke Griffin, I'm famous actress, happy wife and I want to be happy mother too, but I can't, I have infertility... My husband Bellamy loves me and such and I now it, by the way he is an actor too, very talented actor, he is comedian, but recently, he played in the most badass drama, what I ever watched. I so proud of him and also I want to make him a very happy daddy, but... It's so sad, that I got depressed, only one person in this universe can make me laugh, it's my husband, I don't know how he do that? When someone sad, he is like energizer, Bellamy knows how make people happy, always joke and have fun. All my friend from set, they tried to cheer me up, even my mom, she is the best mother ever, but she couldn't, EVEN my husbands sister, Oktavia, we have never been true friends, but she knows my problem and tried to cheer me up, we went for a walk in the park, but Oktavia was eight month pregnant and we couldn't talk about children. Yesterday I even a quarrel with my best friend Reven, we started arguing because of my sadass, she was so angry of me, Raven turned and slammed the door right in front of me. But I know that she is easygoing girl... And today of cours she called me.

"Hi Clarkee, you missed me? I'm! "

"Of cours I missed you! You are stupid ass, Raven!"

"I love you too, honey. May we meet today?"

"I think yes, why not. I really want to see you."

"Ooook! Than see you at 8:00 pm! Kiss you babe."

"Ok, kiss."

Clarke hang up, and turned off sound on her phone and try to sleep, but the first one to call was her manager, by the way she is Bellamy's manager too. It was Helen, a very eccentric girl, but responsible, Clarke answered the call.

"What!"

"Are you kidding me, Clarke! I called you five times! Where were you!?"

"Sorry, I haven't heard..."

"Your husband too???"

"You know, that he have privat conversation with director today."

"I got it, after he turned on answerphone"

"So?"

"Yes, of course, we have good proposal, one charity gathers famous people from around the world and wants to hold an action, for orphan kids in Boston, so I think Boston it's near the New York and you with Ballemy can do it."

"Yes, well! It's very close! How should we do it!?"

"Easy, I will buy the tikets and tomorrow both of you will fly by plane..."

"You are kidding, right?"

"No... Oh come on Clark don't you feel sorry for the poor orphans?! They want to see you."

"Helen, it's not fair, you know my attitude toward abandoned children."

"So, your answer?"

"I really don't know, I can't solve it without Bellamy, but I will call you back when he gets home, ok?"

"Deal, bye Griffin."

After that Clarke rubbed her eyes and went apsteirs to her bedroom to take a nap, today she fell bad, headache, may she has flue? So Clarke fell into a asleep, she had good dream, she and her husband walked along the lawn, and between them held their kid, it was a girl, she was very beautiful, long wavy hair and big blue eyes, long cilia and neat nose, she look so sweet and cute, this girl laughed, and Clarke fell this happy and she would like this dream to come true, but her happiness was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. It was her best friend Raven, and Clark woke up very quickly, putting on a bathrobe and ran down... In front her stood very evil Reyes, it was so funny a pile of snow gathered on her head and on her clothes too, her nose was red like that of Bambi, she really looks like a Santa, and Clarke accidentally laughed, which made Raven even more angry.

"In your opinion this is ridiculous!?"

"Sorry, I really apologize, you can tell me how irresponsible I am."

"Oh yes! Maybe let me home!? It's cold!"

"Yeah, of course, come in"

Clarke hit herself on the forehead.

"Thanks babe..."

" I thought you would meet me. We will drink tea, everything will be as usual. You decided to punish me that way? It's cruel…"

"No, I already apologized. I just fell asleep and didn't hear the call, I switch off the sound."

Raven took off her outerwear, which, incidentally, was also in the snow. Clark hugged her friend and they went to the kitchen, she made tea and two friends chatted peacefully, Reyes brought custard cakes, which was very delicious. Clark's friend complained about the new employee.

"Come on, maybe he isn't so bad..."

"No! He is nerdy! And his name... Shaw..."

"In my opinion, you like him."

Clarke begun to taunt.

"Shut up! And drink your tea!"

It was Raven, she is very emotional.

The blonde loved to mock her friend, the clock was already 9:00 pm.

"I think it's late, I should go..."

Start Reyes.

"Oh no, please…"

At that moment, Bellamy reterned and entered the kitchen.

"Raven, what's up !?"

"Hi dude, I'm fine, how are you?"

"I missed you! I'm ok too, and I have a question, if Raven came to visit us why on no alcohol? I don't recognize you!"

"Well, it's because your wife always on diets. Appreciate it Blake."

"I do!"

"Ok dudes, I should go home, it's late"

After Reyes begun to gather. She gone and couple left alone. And Clarke was a little angry.

"So, appreciate it?!"

"Of course I do it, because of love to you."

"We should speak about something."

"Ok, come on, what's wrong princess?"

"I'm fine, don't worry, today I had discussion with Hele and she offered us a business trip, and what you think about it?"

"I don't mind, but where and why?"

"In Boston, tomorrow, we have proposal, one charity gathers famous people from around the world and wants to hold an action, for orphan kids."

"It's good idea, I think we can"

"So you agree?"

"Of course"

Clarke call back to Helen and tell her about their answer. Tomorrow they will be in Boston.

**Hello guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to see your comments that I can know, continue or no ;)**


	3. First

Early morning Bellamy and Clark arrived in Boston, barely getting off the plane they went to the hotel, it was 5:00 am, early, orphanage was still asleep, in addition to them, stars from around the world, athletes, singers, as well as actors joined the action and also Evgeni Plushenko from Russia, he is Madi's idol of figure skating, he is best with the best in single man FS. The couple was at the hotel until noon, and then went with other stars to meet the children, Clarke was visibly nervous, she didn't know what to talk about with them, but Bellamy supported her and she felt better. When all selebritis was in orphanage, event was start, famous people were divided into groups, Madi was lucky, and in the group where she was, her idol appeared, Bellam and Clark were also with him, at that time she had already forgotten about her failure yesterday, because Plushenko himself stood in front of her, she completely did not pay attention to the very famous actors that everyone looked at and wanted to talk.

"Hey guys! We are very happy to see you? What's up?"

Started Bell.

"Hello everyone! I'm glad to see you too! And I want to know, who watch figure skatining?"

Evgeni told with russian accent and Madi listen him very carefully.

"Hi! Ammm... we watch some movies and TV shows and a little bit football... But, Madi! She is Figur skater! She is crazy about it!"

It was one boy, after that Madi shot him a murderous look.

"You are figure skater!? Really?"

Clarke was very surprised and from this moment she was only interested in this girl, because she also liked figure skating.

"Yes, but I'm not a crazy..."

"I think yes, but I'm really surprised about it."

Evgeni started to speak only with Madi, and actors with other children, but Griffin listened to the girl by the edge of her ear (_I don't know about if such an expression is in Eanglish). _Madi started to speak about her success in sport and olimpic champion listened her with surprise and admiration.

"What is your favorite jump?"

«Well... I like triple Axel, but it is not stable yet."

"What!? 3A!? It's impossible! How old are you?"

"Just 13, but in 26th May will be 14, and also I jump quads."

"You can do quads?"

Clarke didn't believe her ears.

"Yeah, my coach told me that I should do it later, but I want now, because russian girls, Trusova can do all quads, and when I will 15, want to defeat them all."

"What is quads? Sorry but I don't know noting about figure skating."

Bellamy also, like kids watched soccer and he hasn't mind about this sport.

"It's very difficult to explain you... Leter."

Clarke completely turned her attention to Madi, she like this little athlet, and she wanted to know more about her.

"And what is your favorite figure skater?"

"Honestly?"

Griffin waved her head and said "yes", Madi came closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Evgeni, and I also very lucky person…"

Clarke started to laught, but other children did not like that kind of attention to Madi and one of them told very unpleasant rumors about her, and also spoke about her failure yesterday, the girl proudly withstood all this, all kids laughed.

"Well, maybe I failed yesterday, but tomorrow will be free program, and you will see I win this competition! And yes, I'm loser now, but you guys most worse then me, so you are losers too!"

Madi was so angry, after her speech she got up and left the classroom, slamming the doors loudly. Adoults were stunned by such a scene between cute children at first sight.

"Evgeni, you should to talk with her."

Bellamy suggested returning the girl to class to his partner.

"Of course I can, but I don't know what to talk about with her, Maybe you?"

"No man, I'm not a sportsman, so I don't know too."

"Well I can, and it will look like she is wrong, but she is right."

"Well, two adult men cannot talk to the child! I'm in!"

Clarkе walked down the hall, looking at the paintings on the walls, it was very beautiful, by the way she loves to draw too. Seeing the first door, she went there, it was a restroom, she went a little further and saw a crying Madi on the windowsill, girl didn't notice her.

"Hey..."

She didn't know how to calm and support Madi, so she had any words.

"Why are you here?"

"Baby, stop crying please…"

"Stop crying!? Really!? You can't imagine how unpleasant and insulting it is when you are so humble in front of your idols!"

Madi was angry and sad at the same time, it was tantrum, and Clarke understood that, so she just hugged her tight.

"May not, but when I was 13, I was already famous and a lot of classmates envied me and didn't like me too, but when I grew up, they wanted to become my friends, and you know what?"

"What?"

Girl sobbed.

"I don't want, because of resentment against them..."

"But I'm not a famous, I couldn't even do 2A at the competitions… They are right, I'm a looser…"

Madi continued to cry.

"Hey, honey, you are wrong! You aren't looser! Madi will be olimpic champion, because it's only your dream and no one can stop you, if you want!"

"You think so?"

"No I don't think, I defenetly know."

After this Madi reached for Clarke and they hugged. Griffin didn't know about what speak with Madi, but she did as her heart told her, as she would with her child. Plushenko later joined them, also began to reassure the girl.

"Madi, I was so exited to met you! It's impossible for me, first time I met girl, who jump quads and triple Axel. IN 13 YEARS OLD."

"Thanks, it is a great honor to meet you."

"Do you know how I became an Olympic champion?"

"Yes, I read."

"The truth is not always written on the Internet."

"How?"

"I was like you, 13, and I have already trained with Olympic champion and world champion.

You know them?"

"Of course, Urmanov and Yagudin."

"Right kid, I was just 13 and they were 16, 18, it was very hard to trained with them, but I done. My first olympics in 2002 was failed, I won just silver, but in Torino 2006 I won gold, because I did not pay attention to people who envied me and turn away from me, I did just I must and won."

"And then you won Vancouver Olympics and Sochi, wow!»

"Yes, and I know that you can too. So, may we go back?"

"Yeah."

When her idol came out, then Madi realized that she was sitting on Clarke's lap, at first she was embarrassed, but then she got used to it, even loved such care from a stranger.

"I don't want to come back, can I stay? And you… don't go… please…"

"Ok, we can stay here."

Clarke liked Madi, she fell in love with this child every second more and more and she wanted to make her happy so she never cried again.The bell from the lesson rang.

"Hey Madi, can you stay here, do you mind if someone else talks to you?"

"No, who?"

"Stay here, I will bring him."

Clarke realized that she wanted to adopt Madi and decided to talk with her husband right now, they had been considering this option for a long time, but did not dare to do it. She broke into the classroom and tore Bellamy from the children to whom he was signing autographs.

"We must go."

"Where, princes what's wrong?"

"Please, I have no time for jokes..."

"Well, I'm listening."

Bellamy became serious.

They went to the restroom and befor they came in, Clarke stoped her husband and explained everything.

"Madi, she is very kind child and I want to adopt her."

Bellamy looked at her seriously and then smiled.

"You are seriously? Want? You really decided?"

"Yeah."

She breathed a sigh of relief, he doesn't mind. After Bell kissed her very romantic, but they remained where are they and entered into the toilet.

"She is here."

Whispered Clarke and pointed a finger.

"Madi?"

Girl looked up and saw Bellamy, after Clarke's going, she started cry again.

"How are you? You left so quickly, I did not have time to talk with you."

Madi just shook her head and buried her knees, Bellamy tried to talk with her, but it was fail and Clarke started to speak with she and Madi spoke to her, but not to the man, apparently did not trust him.

"So, baby you have free program tomorrow?"

"Yes, at 6pm."

"Where?"

"Ice arena Boston, and what?"

"Nothing, we have tickets on plane at Thursday 10am, so two days, I think how to spend time, we can and support you."

"You want? It will be great."

"Yeah, why not?"

Bellamy agreed with his wife.

"Thank you so much!"

Madi hugged both of them, it was so cute, they did not know how much their support meant to her.

"Go back to class? Are you ready, honey?"

"Yes, I'm"

"But, first let's wipe your eyes."

They went back to the class, the children whispered and laughed into her, but Madi was proud and didn't attention to them, and Clarke understood what is strong people, she is just 13, but she can stay strong, she finally decided to talk to Madi after school.

**I hope you enjoy guys this chapter and please if you like it , can you comment and like ;) **

**P.S Sorry for the mistakes, but I'm tried. **


	4. Need

I need you, Clarke...

After school, Madi wanted to go back in orphanage and Clarke know, now or never, she should ask her. So Clarke intercepted Madi in the hallway, when she was about to leave with everyone.

"Madi, weit!"

"Ammm, what?"

Everyone turned on them and one guy wanted to protect Madi.

"What's wrong? Anyway, it isn't she... Madi was with us here and it's alibi"

He is the one guy, who tried to protect her and didn't ignoring.

"It's ok Kevin, she won't to punished me. Go, I'll catch you."

Guys gone, and Clarke tried to speak with Madi.

"Madi..."

"So, something wrong, I can help?"

"No, no, I want to speak with you, about..."

She couldn't find the words.

"About, what?"

"About your life, you're all alone… And."

She tried but couldn't.

"My life? And?"

Madi didn't understand, what Clarke wanted to say. And Bellamy came to the rescue, who was just looking for his wife.

"And what do you think, about parents?"

"I don't know, nothing, maybe…"

She didn't understand the hints.

"Don't you want to have mom and dad?"

"I want, but…"

Madi was shocked.

"Maybe… Stop! What did you say?"

"We want adopte you."

"It's impossible…"

"No sweethart, it's true."

Clarke started cry and came closer to hug a girl who, having heard everything, also cried, Bellamy took the child in his arms and as a good father began to calm her and stroke.

"Don't cry kid, this true, we want."

"Really? You don't lay?"

Madi sobbed.

"No, no. So you agree baby?"

"Yes, I want to have parents."

Madi held out her hands to Clarke and hugged, they stood for so long, hugged and cried, but girl had a watch on her hand, and they squeaked that it was time to have lunch and go to training, she found it on floor last year.

"Oh no…"

"What's happened kid?"

Ballemy wanted to know, what upset his child.

"I didn't have time to eat for an hour and I'll be late and I will train an extra hour and a half…"

"Because of being late?"

"Yeah…"

She was really upset.

"Ok, honey, we can take taxi and you won't be late."

Clarke did not want Madi to be punished by the coach, and went for additional training.

"It would be great, but it's expansive for me…"

"Oh, it isn't problem, here taxi is cheaper than New York."

"But it's still expensive…"

Bellamy laughed.

"Do you want to be late?"

"No, I don't."

They go by taxi and in time arrived at the rink, Madi even managed to put on equipment, she was small, but when Madi put on her skates, looks taller and very beautiful, she loves nothing so much as figure skating and ice. Training started, Clarke and Bellamy sat in the stands and began to look at Madi, and she trained harder, because tomorrow the continuation of the competition, now she is on 5th place after Short Program, but Madi is not the one to surrender, she will fight to the end, especially since the words of her classmates hit her. Today she did good quad Lutz and Loop, her favorite, other jumps she didn't do clearly, but the rest were not as clean as we would like, so it was decided to remove two quadruple jumps from tomorrow's program, be that as it may, but Madi persuaded to leave the triple axel, although Raphael allowed only one.

"Ok mini rocket, good job and I want, that tomorrow will be also."

"I promise."

"Well, I remained and I want to see everything that you are capable of, then maybe you will be allowed to the US adult championship, see you."

"I will the best!"

Madi really wanted to take a part in the national championship. Clarke and Bellamy came to pick up Madi and didn't know about what speak Rafael with girl, but she was very excited.

"Did you hear that?"

"No sweetie, what?"

"If I win tomorrow's competition, then I will be allowed to the US adult championship!"

"That's nice, It's not too early for you?"

"Clarke, you are not happy for me?"

"I'm, but it's risc, than you must strangthen your programs, and if you unsuccessfully jump and get injured… I'm just worry."

"Oh come on, she will be ok, moreover, she has not yet won."

Bellamy winked at Madi, and she was grateful to him, than they went to orphanage with kid and wanted to speak with director, Mister Nelson. This was a man aged with gray hair and glasses on the nose, he graciously invited them to the office while Madi went up to her room.

"Good evening. What brought such famous people to our orphanage at such a late hour? No, I know, kid."

"Yes, we want to adopte…"

"Sorry Miss Griffin, I know, Madi, yeah?"

"How do you know?"

"It was easy, and besides, these walls also have eyes and ears."

He laughed and was very flriendly to them.

"Cute, yes? And then strong, smart, good girl. Do you know about her results in spots? Her trainer said she Olympic Champion in the future."

"Yes, she is and we want to be her parents. She deserved it."

"All kids deserved to be beloved, but sadly…"

"I totally agree with you, but she is special kid, for us."

"I understand that, but we have a little problem."

"Problem?"

"You live in New York, and Madi here, Boston…"

"And what?"

"It's so far, if you want to adopt her, you should do it faster, because you have a plane in Thursday, you will have time to collect all the documents?"

"You are right."

Bellamy was upset.

"But you can collect all docemants and go back in a month."

"It will be great!"

"So, I will be waiting for you."

"Oh, and Mister Nelson, tomorrow will be Madi's competition, can we after pick her up and spend time?"

"Why not, if you want to adopt her, it good idea. You can spend all two days with her, future parents are not forbidden so that the child can get used to."

"Thank you so much, Mister Nelson!"

For Clarke it was very good news, she was so excited.

Today will be Free Programm, Madi has been in training since morning, she was focused and ready to do everything perfectly, all the quadruple jumps she made perfect 5/5 each, she even scared her rivals, it was an attempt to win, after all, these elements belonged to only two girls in the USA, and Madi is one of. The couple came to the start of the competition and took a seat in the stands, there were not many people, because this is a junior championship, not an adult. Madi was in the third warm-up, because now, she was on a 9th place and couldn't be on the last. She went on the ice and instantly changed her face, a champion look, in addition, she knew that in the stands her adoptive parents and Madi wanted them to be proud of her, nobody and never praised her except Aratuynyan, and she always wanted to prove to everyone that she was the best, probably orphan syndrome, I will be best to be loved. Rafael started began to prepare Madi for a great start.

"Ok, you know that here, you are the best, you can win today."

Madi looked confidently and concentratedly at the coach, which surprised Bellamy very much, how can such a little girl take her job so seriously? Yes sports it's her job…

"If you feel you are falling, it's better not to twist a turn than to fall, understand?"

The girl confidently shook her head and drove to the middle of the site to start. She felt free and started her Programm very easy, first was quad Lutz, perfect, second quad Teolup and than 3A, all ultra-c jumps Madi done perfectly, she had very beautiful Programm to the music "Carmine Burana: O Fortuna" at first Clarke shocked, for her it was scary music, opera for adults, but when her kid started, she thought it was a masterpiece, and how Madi was artistic! She won free Programm, it was first place, Clarke and Bell was so proud and shocked. And here is the intrigue of the competition, who will win, Alicia Louis or Madi, as she was in penultimate warm-up and Alicia was last skater for today, Madi didn't know who will win until the last. Marks, total score for Luis is 185.05 for FP, and in the final result for SP and FP she had 270.13, and Madi won just silver, because of Short Programm. She was upset, but she didn't show that she wanted cry.

"It's ok Madi! I knew that! But your performance today, something incredible! Well done! I'm so proud of you."

Rafael was excited and glad for his student, Clarke and Bellamy also, for them it was impossible.

"Thanks…"

Madi swallowed tears and continued.

"I strived…"

"I know, and ISU representatives, therefore, despite your second place, you are admitted to the national."

Girl was so happy, but couldn't show her emotions, it was strange feelings, she was kind and glad, but at the same time she was upset by the result, she lost just one point.

"Hey baby it's great!"

The couple was so proud of her, and Clarke kissed Madi on a cheek, she was even a little embarrassed, but she was pleased with this attitude of seemingly strangers.

"Well done, kid."

Bellamy wanted to support the child, he noticed that she was not particularly happy with today's result.

"Where and when will be the nationals?"

This is the only thing that interested Madi at that time.

"In "New York ice arena", next month."

Clarke knew, that finally they can pick up their daughter home.

"Thank you Misstet Aratyunyan for supporting our daughter."

"Thank you, guys, let her continue to figure skating. What she does in her 13th… Children start at this age only triple jumps, Madi will show herself and it will be next month, she is already invincible, if she does everything correctly and cleanly, it will probably be on a pedestal even among adults."

Rafael knows that Madi will be adopted, and he did not want to let her go, but he understood that she needed a family.

"We understand, and we want to continue practice with you. Madi will be given to us only in a month, and we want you to continue to be her coach."

And Madi was even more upset after these words, but she still tried not to show her opinion.

"I would also like very much, and I am very grateful to you for giving me the opportunity to be happy for another month, see you on Friday champion."

The girl said goodbye to the coach and was left alone with her parents.

"Well, kid, are you hungry?"

Bellamy wanted to make contact with Madi, as with Clark relations developed immediately.

"Nope."

"I think you are lying to us, you haven't eaten all day, let's go."

"Where?"

This question remained open for Madi, they went to cafe and ordered a lot of food, but girl ate half the salad, asked to order Clarke and Bellamy.

"Madi, eat anything else please."

" I have eaten up…"

"But you didn't eat anything at all."

Clark was worried about this condition of the child, she understood that even for a skater this is not enough.

"I ate..."

Bellamy left for a couple of minutes, and the blonde was able to talk with girl in private.

"Madi, what's wrong?"

"It's ok."

She tried to be convincing, but did it badly.

"No it's not, I see, you can tell me."

"Why are you leaving me!?"

"Sweetie, nobody's leaving you."

"No, you lying me."

She was so upset and angree, in the majority because she lost today.

"Hey listen to me, in a month we will pick you up, we just don't have time to collect all documents in two days. The national championship in a month, just in New York, you will compete there, and we will take you home."

Clark felt sorry for Madi, she just crouched next to her and hugged the crying girl tightly.

"Oh, come to me dear. This is not why you are upset, is it?"

Madi shook her head and pressed herself against Clarke.

"I'm just second…"

She sobbed and continued cry.

"Madi, are you hear yourself? I know that you wanted win, and you done today, but you are second! You are the second in the whole state and not only, you were allowed to compete with adult champions! You are so special Madi, I knew it on the first day, when I met you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, kid, we believe in you."

Bell returned on time and hugged Madi too, she just walked over to Clarke's ear and whispered.

"I need you Clarke…"

"Oh sweethart, I love you."

**Sorry for the mistakes, but I'm trying, however, this time I wanted to add more love or something like that, the relationship between the child and the parents ;)**


	5. Month

In a Month.

Clarke and Bellamy flew back to New York, they were met by Abby and Marcus, mother and stepfather Clarke, the woman missed the children, since she was a doctor and known, last month she flew to a conference in Washington. Marcus was also glad to meet, although he was not a relative of Clark, he still loved he, they met and went home to Astoria, where the couple lived. This is in Manhattan, there were many wealthy people, at first, like all celebrities, they tried to live in Los Angeles, but Clarke did not like the climate, and she was often sick because she grew up in New York, she easily moved. Today, in honor of the arrival of Bellamy and Clark, all the best friends of the family will come, or rather relatives, and a lot, of course, Raven with his new boyfriend Shaw.

"Will we tell everyone about our decision in the evening or parents now?"

Bellamy quietly asked Clark in the back seat of the car.

"I think in the evening, when all come, I do not want to repeat everything individually.»

"Ok, in evening."

"How were your trip? Did you like Boston?"

"It was great, adorable kids!"

Remembering Madi, Clark suddenly felt so pleased, everyone noticed it.

"That's well."

"Have you been or a lot of celebrities?"

"Not only we, there were many of us, and they were all from different parts of the world."

"Wow, and there were only actors?"

"No. For example, Evgeni Plushenko, a multiple Olympic champion, worked with us on a team."

"You did a good deed, well done."

"Yeah, I hope she will not regret."

Bell thought for a moment, which made Abby and Marcus think, and Clarke shot him a murderous look.

"That is, THEY won't regret."

Realizing what he just said he corrected himself.

"Sorry, princess."

He whispered.

They were at home, only in the evening, since there was still something to do, Bellamy approved a new role in the comedy, which will be released in 2021, and all friends were visiting an hour later, Monty and Harper were with their son Jordan, there were also Raven and Shaw, Indra with his daughter and many others, they drank tea together, Clark and Bellamy talked about their impressions of the trip, friends often got together, they really became a big family.

"What did you do in your free time?"

Jordan was never in Boston, and he liked this city because he was smart, and knew that he would study at a technical college in Massachusetts; he was already 17 years old.

"Oh, it was interesting."

"Where you were?"

"At first we were on the orphanage and worked, than we met very talented and cute girl, and the next day we were already sitting in the Boston arena and watched figure skating competitions."

"Figure skating, wow."

"Yeah, what is her name?"

Raven wanted to know about this girl, she was interested.

"Madi, she is 13."

"And who won?"

Gaia was intrigued, as if she wanted to watch it too.

"Well, as I can say, the only thing I understood is that for each program there are separate ratings, you can win, short and arbitrary, and then the segments are summed up and the winner is determined…"

Bellamy started to think about this sport and Clarke continued.

"So, Madi won Free Programme, but due to failure in the short, she took only second place."

"It's still wonderful, but what happened next?"

"Next… You will have a little sister soon."

"What is she like?"

"Madi is beautiful kid, long curly hair, very cute features and those eyes ... I fell in love with them at first sight, the color of the ocean, you will see for yourself!"

When Clarke talked about Madi, her smile unwittingly widened.

Everyone in the kitchen was in shock; finally, the guys decided on this step.

"When!?"

Jordan and Gaia were so excited.

"If all goes well, then hopefully next month."

All friends were happy for Clark and Bellamy, they all pounced on a couple of hugs.

"I want to know, all about my future granddaughter!"

Abby was very excited about this news, even cried a little.

"Well, as we said she is very talented girl, we were shocked when I first saw her on the ice, she was born in order to skate!"

"Stop! I heard yesterday in the news about a girl who is 13 years old and she was allowed to participate in the US Championship for adults, do not say that this is Madi."

"Yes, John, it was about her."

"No way. You saw the performance of the strongest child in the USA!?"

Murphy had no words.

"Fuck! Sorry Kids… I want to see her and get acquainted!"

Raven had a rich vocabulary, everyone is already used to.

"And you will, next month."

Clarke smiled, she didn't know how the family would react to their decision.

"Exactly, next month will be Nationals in New York and she will compete there."

Monty knew a little too.

"Yeah, but we'll be back in Boston a couple of days earlier to sign the adoption papers."

"Damn it! I want to look at these competitions! It would be better then soccer."

"Agree. I want her to win, and then I will tell everyone that this is my granddaughter! Finally!"

Markus at last could something say.

"Well, we will see, while she hasn't won anything yet. But we bieleve in her."

Bellamy hugged his wife, and they discussed this child for a long time.

A month passed, and the couple was already in Boston and sat in Mr. Nelson's office, signing documents for adoption.

"So, I glad to see you, documents are ready, just sign here and here."

The director kindly pointed a finger to where, and shook hands with the new parents.

"Thank you, Mr. Nelson, for all."

"Mr. Blake and Mrs. Griffin, thank you, another happy child more."

They shook hands again, and Clarke with Bellamy hurried to their already official daughter, they already know where is Madi, of course at the rink. According to the director, she doesn't leave the rink at all, she is worried, trying, wants to win the national in three days. When Madi saw them, there was a break after the ice, and she jumped from happiness into Bellamy's arms and squeezed her hands tightly around his neck, he grabbed her, how glad they were to see Madi.

"Oh God, you have lost even more weight!"

And this was really so: after failure at past competitions, she wanted to prove to everyone that she was the best, and to win an adult title is easy. Hard training, little food, no sleep, and, of course, jumping, jumping, spinning, jumping, when Clark saw Madi, she began to worry.

"A little bit, but I'm ok, I missed you!"

"Oh baby, we too. Come to me, my dear."

Clarke hugged and kissed her cheek.

"Well, from today you are officially our daughter, now you have a family!"

Bell was so happy.

"Really!? You will take me home?"

"Yes! We will."

These were the tears of happiness that finally fulfilled the dream of a lifetime.

"Flanery! Stop chilling, now you have classic, ran to the gym!"

It was Rafael, when necessary, he became strict, but Madi and Natan were his favorite students and he let them do whatever they want.

"Oops, I should go."

She hugged her parents once again and run away.

Stepping closer, Aratyunyan noticed Clark and Bellamy, he was glad to see them.

"You have arrived! Madi was waiting for you, I'm glad to see you today in training."

"Rafael! We too. How's going? Are you rady to Nationals?"

"Natan is perfect and I hope that Madi too, we changed two programs for this championship, I hope she can withstand, added more quads, I worry, all quads are planned in free, one in cascade and only one triple combination."

Hearing this, Clark was frightened for her daughter, one wrong step and injury.

"We are seriously training, if you can influence this, she eats very little, this is bad, the body is already exhausted, but if you are still waiting, there will be bad consequences."

"Ok. I see she was so thin, and now she's skin and bones. If she doesn't have lunch today, I will feed her by force."

The blonde was in all seriousness.

"Thanks."

Coach gone, after a couple of hours, the training day ended, and Madi with her parents drove home, or rather, to a rented apartment, where they lived for two more days, the girl is so tired that she fell asleep on Clarke's shoulder, sitting in the back seat, when they arrived, Bellamy didn't want to wake Madi, so he took her in his arms and laid her on the bed, wrinkling her forehead, she rolled over on the other side, anyway, however, the athletes have a good dream, he kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Fast asleep..."

"Yes, my girl, is tiered."

A quiet voice was heard from the room.

"Clarke…"

It was Madi, for some reason she cried in a dream.

"I'm here, baby."

She gently stroked the girl on the head and Madi stoped, she just continued to sniff sweetly.

"I love you so much, kid."

"I love you too…"

Madi took Clarke's hand and continued to sleep, and the blonde kissed her daughter on the nose and lay down next, Clarke hugged the girl with her free hand and they fell asleep.

Early in the morning they woke up and went to the morning workout, Madi was hard to wake up, but Clark managed to, yesterday the girl was so tired that she slept like a child, only Clarke's affection was able to wake her.

"Hey, honey it's morning, time to wake up."

The blonde removed a strand of drooping hair from the girl's forehead by the ear, then gently kissed, but Madi was not going to wake up, she muttered something and turned her head to the other side.

"Come on, kid, wake up."

Clarke tried again.

"Madi… already 5:30 am, you need to be at the rink at 6:00 am, so you want to being late?"

"No, I want to sleep."

"Honey, please, it's time."

She kissed girl again and Madi opened her eyes, hugged Clarke, lying on her chest.

"Ok, just for you."

She smiled and looked at the foster mother with the cutest and kindest eyes.

"Oh, I love you my sweetie."

The blonde could not resist these views, she never saw sweeter.

"Oh, it's not fair, Madi, you are my lovely girl."

"What time is it?"

"Don't worry, we will not be late, what do you want for breakfast?"

They already left the room.

"I don't know, tea… I don't like breakfast."

"You may not like, but you must eat."

"Yes capitan!"

Making a gesture like a real soldier and with a constructive step went to the restroom, Bellamy choked on coffee laughing, it was so funny.

"I want to look at your enthusiasm when you eat!"

"Ok, I will show you my enthusiasm."

"Madi, don't bicker…"

"Oatmeal porridge, my favorite…"

"Something doesn't suit you?"

"No, what are you, I just like to have breakfast…"

"So, let's start."

Half an hour later, Clark and Bellamy were already in the sports palace and watched their daughter train, workout was bad today, Madi fell even with light jumps, which made her angry, and she started to cry not because she fell painfully, but simply did not work. Every time a girl fell, she was so hurt, but not always, although Madi hit her a couple of times, for Clarke it was torture, she couldn't watch how painful her doughter was.

"Madi stop, enough for today, go change and have a rest, you and Nathan have only one training today, you have a plane today. Natan!"

Rafael showed with his hand that the guy had stopped, they shooced their heads and go change.

"Enough for today, she is so tired, I don't want to hurt her before the competition, give her a rest until the evening when you have a plane?"

"At 9 pm, already at 11 pm we will be home."

"Good, she will be able to sleep well and be in the "New York" arena already at 10:30 am. I will arrive early in the morning and will solve organizational issues with the ISU. This year, two of my students are participating in the championship."

"Then see you in NY."

Bellamy shook hands with the coach, and they drove to the apartment. They spent the rest of the day on the couch watching TV and some comedies. At 8:00 pm they were on the airport, an hour later they were already on the plane and Madi instantly fell asleep, Clarke

carefully covered her with a blanket, and the girl lay on her shoulder, blonde kissed the top of her head and gently wrapped her arms around. But after a couple of minutes she began tossing and turning in her chair and suddenly woke up, panting, Bellamy slept like a dead man and didn't hear anything, it was always on airplanes.

"Madi, what's wrong?"

Clarke whispered to the girl, since most of the plane was asleep, and they, including after Madi fell asleep.

"Sorry, it was just a dream.…"

"Oh baby, did you have a nightmare?"

Madi shook her head, turning to the eluminator.

"You can tell me, what dream did you have?"

"It was so embarrassing… I performed in a short program and fell from the first combination, and everyone laughed from me."

She started sobbed.

"Honey, even if you fall it's okay, no one will laugh, because if you fall from quad, there will be no laughing matter..."

"I'm scared."

"What are you afraid of? No one will laugh with you, becouse you are special Madi, and I will not tire of repeating this, you are the most brilliant child that I have ever met, the most talented, the strongest. And I will love you, even if you are in last place, because you are my child, and I will always be with you, no matter what."

"You honestly don't care about my results?"

"Results, no, but I love you and I care about you."

"I love you too, Clarke, thanks for believing in me."

"Dear, do you want hugs?"

Madi shook her head and pressed herself against her adoptive mother, who soothed and gently stroked her back.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"In an hour we will be in New York, and you will meet with grandparents, they are very looking forward to meeting you."

"Grandparents? Wow."

"Yeah and also you have a lot of uncles and aunts, they will come to cheer for you tomorrow, when they found out that you are the same junior about whom the whole world of figure skating is buzzing, they wanted to see you at work."

"Realy?"

"Yes, and also you have brother and sister. They are, of course, older than you, but I think you will make friends, and they also want to meet with you."

"How old are they?"

"17 and 19."

"Well, totally older than me."

Clarke laughted and hugged Madi tight.

"Fall asleep my girl, fall asleep my little rocket."

Clark very gently and affectionately stroking Madie's long hair, and she fell asleep and slept until landing.

"We are here, NY?"

"Yes, baby, we have already landed, we need to go out."

Sleepy she walked by the hand with Bellamy, and when they got the luggage she incontinent fell asleep right on her suitcase. Parents did not wake her, because tomorrow is a very important day for her, so Bellamy just took her in his arms, and they went to the exit, where Marcus met them and they went home.

**_Thank you guys, for your views and I hope you enjoy this chapter, more love, more relationships and intrigue, _****_if you want the next chapter to be released as soon as possible, comment if this is easy for you;) _**


	6. Short

In the morning, Madi woke up already in her room, in a new bed. At first she didn't even understand where she was, it was too good, warm and comfortable, entering the room, Clarke hurried to hug her daughter.

"Good Morning, honey. How did you sleep?"

"Morning, it was good, such a good dream."

Madi smiled broadly and snuggled up to her adoptive mother, and Clark stroked her back.

"Are you ready for today?"

"Yeah, I think yes…"

The girl answered uncertainly, and Clark realized that Madi was very nervous, and you can see from her. She decided not to bother her anymore and changed topic of conversation.

"Will you eat anything? Or you don't want to?"

"I would drink tea, and only."

"Ok, then wash and go to the kitchen, someone is waiting for you. Everything will be fine, I love you my dear."

She kissed daughter and left the room.

The couple sat in the kitchen, and Clark's parents were also there and wanted to meet Madi.

"I'm sure she is very cute."

Abby was excited to saw granddaughter, Marcus had already see her.

"You are right, she is."

"Today is big day, she is ready?"

Bellamy asked his wife with interest

"She said, that yes, but I'm not sure she seems very worried. And I think that it's not worth talking about the upcoming championship, she's so afraid…"

"Oh, baby…"

Madi sprawled cute on the bed and yawned sweetly, then she left the room and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, only at 8:00 she went to brush her teeth and timidly entered the kitchen, like a mouse, quietly. Parents, Abby and Marcus were sitting in the kitchen. They had breakfast and discussed something.

"Good morning…"

The girl greeted very quietly, Bellamy first saw her.

"Hey, princess!"

He was so glad and leaving the coffee kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, kid."

"Oh, I can't stand, she is so cute!"

"Abby, don't embarrass the girl, she has not woken up yet."

Marcus was more restrained, but also really wanted to meet his granddaughter.

Madi smiled shyly and sat next to Clarke.

"Your tea, baby."

Clarke did not want to bother her daughter, so she did not insist on breakfast, it was clear to her that she was nervous, looked bewildered, and her hands were shaking a little.

"Thank you."

The blonde noticed that, when Madi put the cup, her hands were shaking, so she took her daughter's hands and Madi calmed down a little.

"It's ok, don't"

While the girl was drinking a hot drink, Clarke stroked her back.

" If you want, you can still sleep, you still have an hour."

Madi finished drinking tea and headed back to her room.

"No, I don't want sleep, but my head hurts a little, can I lie down?"

"Of course you can, hurts badly?"

"I would not say, just an unpleasant sensation in the back of the head."

The girl went into her room.

"This is due to stress or lack of sleep, in any case, not scary."

Since Abby was a doctor, she was not very worried and understood what was happening. But Clark, on the contrary, she hurried to Madi.

"Madi are you ok? What's happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just afraid…"

"Hey, everything will be fine, you will succeed, you have been waiting for this day, so do not be afraid."

"And if not? If it does not work out?"

"Everything will be alright, we believe in you, not only we, it cost your coach a lot to prepare you, Nathan is very confident in you, the whole family will be with you, including me, even if I sit far away, I will still be with you, I will always be with you."

Madi sobbed and Clarke hugged her very tighny.

"Don't worry, you will skate cleanly, everything will work out."

Two hours later they were already at the "New York Arena", Madi was taken by a coach, and they went to prepare for the competition, in half an hour a short program will begin and the girl was in the last warm-up, in general she came to these competitions as a favorite, for the first time in her life she got to such a tournament, A 16-thousandth arena, and the whole is filled with figure skating fans ... There were no empty seats, Nathan felt as usual, but Madi was difficult, instead of a calm junior atmosphere, she experienced all the delights of adult sports, she was uncomfortable, a huge responsibility, first of all, to Aratyunyan, and everything needs to be done well, it is impossible to make mistakes, all athletes are strong here, the last warm-up.

"Will I be in the same warm-up with Ashley Wagner and Gracie Gold?"

"Yes, so what?"

Chen didn't understand.

"Nothing except that one of them is the world champion, and the second bronze medalist of the Olympiad!"

"And? In my first citizens, I competed with Jason Brown and Joni Weir."

"I know, and you won! But I am not you! I'm not as strong as you!"

"If I were as talented as you, I would have won the Olympics last year! At the age of 13, I learned only quadruple toe, and it was not a stable jump, like yours. Stop panicking, Madi, go take a walk, your workout is not soon, but, damn it, I'm after the women's competition."

"Go together, I will be calmer…"

"Deal, if you promise me to calm down, otherwise I'll start to get nervous myself."

"I promise."

"So let's go."

Having warned Rafael, they went for a walk around the huge arena, for half an hour they did not even reach half, Nathan all this time instructed Madi before the start, and then handed it to the coach, since the third part has already entered the ice and Madi had to warm up before the main exit to the ice.

The ice arena was put in order after the previous participants, the last warm-up went out on the ice, Madi was supposed to be the first of six athletes, because she was the youngest, while all athletes tried to feel the ice, the competition commentator announced them.

"_Silver__ medalist of the World Cup and bronze medalist of the Olympic Games, Ashley Wagner!"_

The stands met their beloved athlete with thunderous applause and screams, Madi was a little worried.

"_T__wo-time US champion, champion of five continents, Gracie Gold!_"

She was also welcomed, others are a little quieter, but the stands reacted very well to everyone and supported everyone, time is up and Madi very insolently took off her jacket and went to the coach.

"Well mini rocket, are you ready? Breathe, you will succeed, do not forget to open in time after the jump and after the first spinning do not rush, listen to music, ok?"

Madi shook her head confidently, but Rafael felt the tension.

"Hey, don't. You favorite, forgot? The opponents are already afraid of you, do not want to compete with you, skate, so that everyone remembers who Madi Flanery is! Look, mom and dad watching on you, show them real figure skating."

The girl sharply looked at the stands, again looked at the coach, took a deep breath and went out into the middle.

"_R__epresenting Boston, Madi Flanery!_"

The stands greeted the little athlete well, but it was clear that Madi was worried, and the fans wanted to support her.

"Wow, she is so small."

Jordan was a little surprised.

"Yes, but just look guys, now you will see why the rocket."

Bellamy was confident in his daughter than in anyone.

_"So, __finally, the favorites of this championship come into the fight, and here is the first of them, the youngest participant."_

_"__I would say the smallest of them"_

Commentators even laughed a little at her, but they have not yet seen this program, after 5 minutes they, like the whole arena, will admire its ratings

"_Before the US Championship, she changed both programs, short and free. Per month!"_

_"__And I remind you that Madi is only 13 years old, and she is the smallest among the participants, she made, I will not be afraid of the word, the whole world to look at her skating. So, music by Josho Groban "Per te", for you."_

When the first notes of music sounded, Madi relaxed and coped with emotions, she started freely and beautifully, she literally forced the whole arena to look at herself, not stopping, first was quad Lutz, perfect, without any mistake, she skate easily and naturally, captivating the hearts of the audience, the next was a triple axel, than was first very beautiful gentle spinning, last jumps, quad toeloop plus triple.

"_Just unbelievable combination! In the second half of the program!"_

"No words, I have no words! Well done, mini rocket!"

"_It was incredible! She skated like an angel! I swear it will exceed 90 points!"_

Commentators were shocked.

"_Her coach call her mini-rocket, it's so cute._"

"_Yes, she is just mini-rocket, __but after three years it will be a real rocket!"_

"_Just 13 years old! Just 13, look at that, quad Lutz, __not all men own this element. And marks."_

"_OH MY GOD, 100 and 18 points… __Ashley and Gracie today will fight for second place, it is impossible to imagine a world record!"_

The arena went crazy, and Madi was happy, but, as always, was restrained in her emotions, she so tired and pleased.

"Congratulations, this is 100% first place! Today you did everything possible, this is what I wanted to see from you, well done, now you can relax and see how your rivals skate."

Aratyunyan once again hugged Madi and left to prepare Nathan, competitions among men will soon begin. The girl decided to watch the lady's competitions in the stands, she knew where her parents were sitting, and, without changing her skates, she put on a jacket with a hood so that no one would know, approached them. Climbing the stairs so that no one would see her, she fell into the arms of Clarke and Bellamy, they were very proud of her, this time they were not just shocked, but almost crazy, like sedentary friends.

"You are my little genius!"

Clarke hugged and kissed her daughter, she was so proud.

"Shit, it was brilliant! You are champion in my hurt! Well done, kid!"

Raven is not enough, which might surprise, but today's preformance did not leave anyone indifferent, even Murphy.

"Remember this for life, the hobbit, Raven praised you."

"Shut up John!"

Emory pushed him in the rib and added in a whisper

"So hard to praise a child, and hobbit?"

Madi sat in the arms of Clarke and buried her hair in her, and the blonde, in turn, held the girl tightly to her. Suddenly Madi felt tired, she wanted to sleep like that, in her mother's arms was so warm and good, for the first time in her life she felt protected and loved, so after a couple of minutes she fell asleep, she was not interested in the results of other athletes, today she completely surrendered on the ice and really wanted to sleep.

"Hey baby, you fell asleep?"

Clarke looked at Madi and realized that her daughter was really tired.

"Madi?"

Bellamy stroked her back and also did not touch her.

"Leave the child alone, do not bother, give her a rest!"

Harper, was the most experienced mom of all, so Clarke kissed Madi and left her.

"I love you, my brilliant daughter."

She whispered on Madi ear.


	7. FreePrograme

After lady's short Programms will be men's, the first of the three warm-up were squalid, no one to look at... Madi tried to look, but skaters fell even from the most elementary paths of steps and triple jumps, Madi raised an eyebrow after the performance, a nervous participant scoring 63.10 in the short program, it's a little less than half the points that the young skater scored. After that, she really got bored, besides, she was tired, so she fell asleep again. But when her friend went out on the ice, although Nathan looked more like her older brother, she woke up and began to look carefully, It cheered Clarke, Madi just slept, and then she suddenly woke up and started watching the competitions, as if she hadn't slept all this time.

"What? It's not funny, short Programm it's very important thing for win."

The girl looked at her parents very seriously, not understanding what cheered them up.

"We understand that, I'm in all seriousness..."

Clarke tried to make a serious face so that her daughter would not be offended. Madi turned away and continued to watch when Nathan started his Program, the girl, as everyone was sure, it was so beautiful, jumping, backs and this music ... Wonderful music, the audience breathed with him. The last spinning combo and program ended, how artistic he is, tragic music and image played out perfectly, someone even cried, the audience adored him, Nathan got his well-deserved 135.7 points and won first place after a short program.

"It was amazing, this is boy very talented!"

Abby was surprised.

"Yes, Nathan taught me a lot, even this programs, he helped make me my, in terms of artistry, he has no equal. That's who genius really is."

"Are you serious right now? Madi, you were brilliant in your program, for the first time today I saw figure skating competitions, but I'm sure that today you were the best."

Gaia really liked this and not only her.

"And the referees agree with you, Gaia."

Jordan was a little versed in this sport, and after Madi's performance, he was amazed, like everyone else.

"And tomorrow, we want to see your free skate, we will cheer for you!"

Madi smiled shyly, she, of course, dreamed of a friendly family, but did not even imagine such.

"After these two performances, figure skating has become my favorite sport."

Raven pointed to Madi and at the huge scoreboard where Nathan sat in kiss and cry and waited for his scores.

Arriving home, Madi first prepared clothes and equipment for tomorrow. According to the free program, she had a rather simple suit, not showing off, like many, just pants and yellow shirt and of course skates, where without it?

"Are you ready? It's late, tomorrow you need to get up early, you still have training."

Clarke very carefully entered the room.

"I've done, you are right."

Madi finished packing up and went to bed.

"Good Night, sweet dreams, baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too, mom..."

A little afraid the girl said. Clarke was surprised, she knew that it will be, but not as fast as it was.

"What did you say?"

"Mom… Can I?"

"Of course you can! Oh, sweetie, come to me."

The blonde was very happy and affected, she hugged Madi so tightly and started to cry.

"I love you, sweethart, my beloved kid."

Clerke gently stroked her back and whispered in her ear.

"And I want you to know, regardless of tomorrow's result, my attitude towards you will not change"

Madi looked at her adoptive mother with a huge sense of responsibility, as if the fate of mankind depended on her.

"I understand, but I will still be the best tomorrow."

"Of course you will, I believe in you."

Clarke gently ran a hand through his daughter's hair and looked carefully at her, so small but already champion.

"Thank you, Mommy."

When Clark heard this cherished "mommy", her heart was beating faster and faster, as she liked being a mother, finally she felt it all. She could not resist to kiss Madi, she wanted at that moment to convey all her tenderness to her, so she lay down with Madi and hugged her daughter tightly. Although the girl tried to be like an adult, but the blonde understood how much Madi is still a child and how she needs care and parental protection, today the girl fell asleep in her mother's arms, feeling real affection and protection.

In the morning, Clarke woke up not from the alarm clock, but from the fact that someone small and warm pressed against her back, she rolled over and saw Madi sleeping sweetly, if it was someone else, she would be angry, but could not stop looking at that sleepy face, she broke into a smile, how sweet she is. Madi also woke up, yawned sweetly, and looked at Clarke, these blue eyes, muddy, have not yet awakened.

"Good Morning."

"Good, but it's too early, you're completely sleepy, you can still sleep."

"I don't want."

Apparently yesterday's daytime dream made itself felt.

"And after the competition, we will sleep again and the next morning we will get up at ..." Clarke looked at the clock "5:17 am and wake up mom?"

She wasn't angry, it was a joke and Madi understood that.

"Well ... if you want, so, come on."

Clarke snapped the nose of a still sleeping child and hugged.

"Hey, it isn't fair, well, can I already wake up?"

"You already did it!"

Clarke squeezed her daughter even harder.

"Moooom, stop it, I want pipi!"

The blonde started laugh and let Madi go.

"And it isn't funny..."

The girl looked at her mother without stopping laughing, she is happy, now she has everything.

At 8:00 am they were already in the New York arena, there were no fans yet, only skaters, coaches and parents of especially young athletes. Morning training was hard for Madi and Nathan, they literally begged Rafael not to do any exercises.

"Pleas, stop, break…"

Nathan was almost on his knees.

"Lazy kids! Again!"

"Madi, the secret weapon."

The girl made the cutest face that she could and looked at the coach.

"I'm really tired…"

"And what should I do with you? Today I will tell at a press conference how hard athletes are training, claiming to be in the top three..." He looked at the watch with displeasure, then at them. "Ok, have a rest… See you at afternoon."

"What am I doing wrong, why does he allow you, but me no?"

The little girl shrugged and headed for the exit, Nathan, too, they went to wait for the competition in the athletes' rest room, specially equipped for this competition. Men should have started first, the room was made so that skaters could warm up before going out onto the ice without annoying press and fans, only coaches and athletes had the right to be there, everyone waited their warm up, all rivals Nathan's and Madi's, there was an awkward tension in the room. For each group of athletes, a man came and took six of them, the winners in the short program were the latest in the free. Nathan's line was approaching faster and faster, it's a huge responsibility to close the competition, and this is only one of the reasons why it was so alarming, when Raphael followed him, he patted Madi on the shoulder and relaxed.

"See you at the award, mini rocket!" and quietly added, that no one would hear except her. "You are the best..."

The girl just smiled and wished good luck to a friend, when the guy left, she felt a terrible feeling of anxiety and fear, she sat there until the very end of her warm up. Madi heard that the previous girls had completed their programs and soon her six would go on the ice.

"Madi, come on, it's time."

"How is Nathan?"

"He is already resting in the stands and waiting for you, soon the interview will give."

"So it's Gold?"

"Yes! Your turn, let's go!"

Aratyunyan brought the girl to the ice. Walking along the corridor, they had a dialogue and reached the side, from where they let the skaters go on ice, stepping out from under the curtain that created the impression of the backstage, Madi blinded the light, bright, white, the ice is so clean, a huge area, for such a small athlete.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, now on the ice, skaters are fighting for the top three, the last warm-up!"_

The arena climbed up with applause and cries, everyone was waiting for these very girls, especially Madi, she won the hearts of fans yesterday and they expected something even cooler in her free program from her.

_"From Los Angeles, Gracie Gold!"_

The stands greeted the athlete loudly, like the others, but Madi overshadowed everyone, even the eminent athletes did not meet like that, people seemed to compete who would shout louder. Clarke and Bellamy was so proud, they even couldn't imagine that, it feels like people were crazy, but the blonde noticed that after warm-up her daughter was very alarmed. And Madi was, she has never felt a growing sense of excitement with which she could not cope, she returned to the waiting room with everyone, Ashley Wagner was the first, yesterday she did not perform very well, therefore she took only fifth place, rivals left the room one by one, the sound insulation was poor, and Madi heard the audience meet her rivals, she was scared. When there are three people left in the locker room, getting up, she left the room and went to the restroom. Madi did not want her rivals to see her weakness, having run into the toilet, she burst into tears, she was afraid of all this, for the first time in her life it would not be nerves, but a terrible fear of defeat. Exhausted, she just rolled down the wall, covered her face with her hands, sat on the floor, the girl tried to calm down, but it did not work.

"Madi, what's wrong? Hey… We should go, you after two athletes."

The coach found her.

"No, I don't want… I won't go…"

It was first time when, Madi don't want to compete, Rafael didn't know what to do.

"Hey, mini rocket…"

He understood, that no one would listen to him, she was too emotional, but Clarke came to the rescue, she realized that something was wrong and decided just to support Madi before the performance, and not in vain.

"I will talk to her."

She quietly answered Aratyunyan and went to her daughter.

"Madi?"

"Mom? I won't go, no…"

The girl raised her head to Clarke and began to resist.

"Shhhh, I understand, I'm not forcing you, can I sit with you?"

She hugged Madi and started to calm. Again they sat in the restroom, again Madi was a defenseless kitten who needed support.

"What's happened with my brave girl? Do you want to tell me?"

"I'm afraid… If I lose today, I will disappoint everyone."

"Well, me not, because I know that you will win today, do you remember what I told you in the plane?"

Madi shook her head, and Clarke very carefully wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"And in the morning?"

"I remember…"

"And know what? No one today is worthy of a gold medal except you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm your mother, and even if I did not give birth to you, you are equally dear to me. I believe in you."

"We believe…"

Bellamy decided to check where Clarke had been for so long, on the way he met Aratyunyan and he said where to look for them, Bell walked over to his princesses and squatted down.

"Hey, mini racket, you are not alone anymore, look, you have mom and dad, a coach, a friend who is already a three-time champion of the United States and we all are with you today, and we all want you to win this title today too. You can't even imagine how proud we are of you, Madi Flanery is the youngest participant in the history of national competitions, this is not enough?"

"And finally, we love you so much, we don't need any medals, titles, we need you. Let's wipe away the tears and show everyone who the champion is here!"

Madi is so excited by the words of her parents that she just hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you… I love you, guys…"

"Oh, honey, don't cry, just do it! We believe in your win!"

Madi finally calmed down and got ready, after Gold her turn.

"We are in the stands, we are with you."

Clarke and Bellamy went out, the girl went with the coach towards the huge rink. Gracie finished her program and at the moment she takes first place, if Madi fulfills all the elements, she wins, with highest record.

"Madi, calm down, do not pay attention to the results of others, now you are competing and only you decide your fate, just relax and skate to high, you understood?"

The girl shook her head very confidently, the last instructions of the coach and further only she and the ice.

_"Last skater. First place after short program, the lider of our competitions! Representing Boston, Madi Flanery!"_

People shouted, applauded, they were so excited that the hall did not stop for two long minutes, when silence finally came, Madi returned to her starting position, took a deep breath, the music began and she started.

_"Music by Edvin Marton, Tribute to Nijinsky."_

First jump will be quad Loop, very dificuld, before jump Madi started to speak with herself_. _

"Get ready, everything will work out for you, everything will work out"

She climbs on a jump, collecting her legs in a characteristic pose for Loop, jumped out, and made all four turns, smoothly and cleanly landing it.

_"And this was first of five quads…"_

_"Oh it's quad Lutz! She's done it!" _

_"Just triple Lutz, it is only one triple in this programe, next should be three quads in a row... And first is quad Salchow! Just brilliant… Even if Madi falls, she will win anyway, she has already made 3 quadruple jumps. And now, the hardest combination quad Toe, Euler and triple flip!"_

Sliding along the tip of the blade over the ice, Madi fell, although it was scary and unpleasant, right on her side, while hitting her knee. It was at that moment that Clark jumped up from his seat, and figure skating is a heavy and traumatic sport, not for the faint of heart, when she saw this fall, the blonde with stunned eyes continued to look, Madi wanted to cry no less, but she suffered, got used to such pain ... But she immediately gathered her thoughts and continued. Rafael was afraid too, from the outside it was very painful, he even clutched his head.

"Not now… Please, damn my leg! Aw, my back…" But she instantly gathered her thoughts and continued. "No, stop it! Two more combinations, I'll do it!" She wanted cry, but couldn't.

_"Terrible fall, how to continue? No, she can! Oh my God, quad Teo combinated with triple!"_

Last triple Axel, but Madi couldn't do it, having made only two turns she landed.

"It hurts, it hurts terribly… But, there's nothing left, I've already jumped everything, only spinings and everything, I've finished."

And Madi has done, very beautiful last combination spin, but in the last she felt pain and fell on the ice, having beaten her fall with an interesting pose at the end, no one even realized that it was improvisation. In the end, she grabbed her side and gritted her teeth, Madi could not rise to her feet, and everyone began to guess that something was wrong, but the girl pulled herself together and stood up, everyone was happy, screaming, applauding, but Clarke and Abby could not be fooled, they understood why the girl had not risen for so long.

_"Representing Boston, Madi Flanery!"_

People yelled very much and comentator of this competition was so embraced.

_"Just unbelievable! She is thirteen, just thirteen! It's medal, no it's gold medal! Today we see the birth of a new star in this sport! __Despite the failure after the first combination, she got up and continued and made another quadruple. __Yes, Axel did not succeed, but after such a performance it would be a shame to put her in second place!"_

Already approaching the coach, Madi gave vent to emotions.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't, I honestly tried…"

"I believe you! Everything was just super! Do not Cry."

While the scoreboard began to show her program replay, jumping with perfect touchdowns, she burst into tears right on Raphael's shoulder, he began to quickly inspect Madi so that no one noticed, the coach was really scared for her.

"You did well! You did everything, does it really hurt?"

The girl calmed down a little and gritted her teeth, went with the coach to "kiss and cry", where her result was to be announced.

"Later, now is the time to win!"

Sitting in a specific place reserved for each coach and figure skater at each major tournament, they watched the repetitions of her skating, and even that fall itself, in close and slow motion, looked even worse.

"Oh my Gosh, it's so painful, was she not injured?"

Even Murphy was worried.

"I don't know… How did she not break !?"

Clarke was no less scared, especially when they showed it in slow motion, as Madi hit the ice, grabbed her knee, and then on the side, but gathered and finished the program, the blonde wanted to cry, it felt like she fell.

"I'm afraid that she still broke something or was injured ... In the end, it was clear that she could not get on her feet."

Abigail as a doctor understood everything, it seems she will have to treat her granddaughter ...

_"The score please. For the free program Madi Flanery, from Bosto has 184.00,__ in the sum of two programs, she is gaining 284.18, and this is the first place." _

Her ears were blocked by excitement, she didn't hear anything, but when they announced the marks, Madi could not believe her eyes.

"I won? I'm…?"

"Yeah kid, you did it! Congratulations mini rocket!"

_"We have a new champion, the youngest US champion among adults! Now this title rightfully belongs to her! This is a sensation, congratulations Madi!" _

**The End ️**

**If you want me to write more, leave feedback, comments, write personally, I have a lot of ideas on the topic Bellark and Kleks too) Thank you dear reader for your attention) **


	8. Idk

No more loneliness, only love. She is the happiest child on earth, she has everything that even an adult can dream of, victory is only a small part of adult competitions, but the most difficult, then a press conference, doping tests and so on, all procedures, and most importantly and probably interesting , this is an acquaintance with a family that was already madly proud of her.

**Idk, but this part was deleted… Just read)**


End file.
